As telecommunications applications require higher frequency performance and more controlled performance per standards such as IEEE 802.3 an 10 GBASE-T, ISO/IEC 11801 Ed 2, IEC 60603-7-41, ANSI/TIA/EIA-568-B, etc. . . . , the performance of modular plug cords (e.g., twisted pair cable terminated to modular plugs) becomes more critical. Connectors (e.g., outlets or jacks having printed circuit board (PCB), flex circuits or lead frame connections to various terminal blocks) are designed and defined by their performance related to the range of electrical plug performance they are tested with (as defined in TIA and IEC documents and others). The outlet performance can be improved by limiting the range/variability of plugs (or modular plug cords including two plugs) the outlet is mated with. Since most manufacturers sell their connectors with their own modular plug cords, one can improve performance by tuning to and reducing the variability of cord production, while complying with industry standards (i.e., TIA or ISO/IEC limits).
Telecommunications connectors are often used with multi-pair cable. The wire lay (pairs of wires twisted around each other over a predetermined length) results in an orientation of pairs in one end that is a mirror image of the other end. The inherent nature of twisted pair cable results in a mirror image pattern when you cut a piece of cable to terminate plugs. Existing standard plug designs have one set of termination pattern that then requires one end or both ends of the cable to cross pairs to align them properly for termination. This crossing or manipulation of pairs or untwisting of pairs results in significant variation by adding an uncontrolled crosstalk element.
In existing plugs, the front-end contacts pierce individual conductors in the cable and make contact with the inner wire. The contact is set within the plug body. However, there is variability in where the contact sits and the location of the twisted pairs, which leads to electrical transmission variation as well as dimensional variation. This crimp height variation causes multiple problems, specifically, undetermined coupling from the surface area of the plates, as well as inconsistent mating to outlets. Inconsistent crimp height can arrange the mated outlet contacts in undesirable positions causing various levels of crosstalk that cannot be appropriately compensated for.
Additionally, in existing plugs, the pairs within the cable need to be untwisted to access the front-end contacts. The untwisting of the pair is typically inconsistent and results in crossed pairs causing various levels of crosstalk that cannot be appropriately compensated for.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a telecommunications connector having reduced termination variability to improve performance (e.g., crosstalk reduction) of the mated connectors.